


F&P

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 假神父周防x警察宗像
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 3





	F&P

若提起住在教堂那儿的周防尊，人们通常用两个F开头的单词组成的词组代替他的真名。不是Fxxk，大伙儿没那么粗俗，这个词组仅仅代表他的身份，不含任何褒贬之意。他生来就那副模样，怎么会有人把他当成真的神父呢，更别提原先那位神父在他来之后就彻底不见踪影，在一夜之间消失的干干净净。

神父服裹不住这位假神父的身体，黑色布料包裹的肌肉透出来的肌肉线条叫谁看了都会胆战心惊。镇里有孩子趁着他睡觉的时候扒着窗子偷窥，刚看见他床头柜上那把枪，就对上了这位假神父鎏金的眼睛。结果是孩子哭着跑回家，说把头发染成火一样红色的神父用狮子的眼睛恐吓他。没人敢去做弥撒了，谁都不想听这么一个人念祷词。后来又有人看见他洗了他那件神父服挂出来晾，夸张地耸立的肌肉上画着文身，指不定他背上还有更多。大家越来越确信这位新来的神父是个鸠占鹊巢的亡命之徒。于是有人给镇上的警察局写了匿名信，叫来了宗像礼司。

宗像礼司是从总局被下派到镇里的小局子里的，大家都尊敬他。他开摩托机车，佩枪，又戴金丝边眼镜，警服裹在他身上像西装。他彬彬有礼，又心狠手辣。大家常说他应该去当个黑手党而不是警察，因为他不可亲近，除了公式化的微笑以外什么都没展现过。

他带了他的摩托机车，手枪，在傍晚来到了教堂，透过窗子他看见周防尊靠在长椅上双手交叉着打盹。他推开大门，径直走了进去。

警靴的声音吵醒了周防尊，“这里可没有什么神让你念祷词。”他的声音慵懒且不耐烦，宗像不是第一次听见这把声音，他猜想周防刚抽过烟——在教堂里抽烟可一点都不礼貌。

“阁下多虑了，我来这里只是为了听阁下的遗言。”宗像走到了那张长椅跟前，周防尊睁开眼睛抬头看他——也许更像瞪，但宗像对此早就习以为常。

“哼，”周防从鼻子里轻蔑地哼出气音来，“你前几次也是这么说的。”他坐直身子，抹了几把脸好让自己清醒一下——实际上他根本没睡，谁知道呢，也许他就是在等宗像礼司。

“哦呀，阁下就那么一心寻死吗。”

令人不悦的语气和敬语，周防早就对宗像这种说话方式嗤之以鼻。他不耐烦的抓了几下头发，没有回应对方的挑衅。

“这就是阁下的真实想法吧？”宗像挑了挑眉头，眯起他紫罗兰色的眼睛，“在总局工作的时候您带头的小帮派就不停闹事纠缠不休，直到把阁下抓进牢里蹲了几周才没什么动静，”周防起身往前走，宗像在后面踱着步子不紧不慢的跟上来，周防觉得他在故意折磨自己的耐性，“后来调到这里的分局，本以为不会再碰见阁下了，没想到阁下在这里也臭名昭著。”周防已走到了布告台里面，宗像撑着台子，离他不过半米。

“难道说——阁下是想死在我的枪管底下吗？”周防对着周防的眼睛，盯着他紧锁的眉头，意味深长地笑。

周防心里给挠得痒得慌，在心里咒骂为什么宗像笑起来那么好看。“…吵死了。”他们俩一个善于言辞，一个精于行动。宗像笑的更加嚣张，他抿嘴唇的时候周防觉得那简直是犯罪。

宗像抽出腰间的佩枪，抵在周防的胸口，却没停留，而是沿着后者的腹股沟往下滑，直划到一个让周防觉得他在调情的地方。他们的脸离得不足二十厘米，甚至要撞到彼此的鼻子。天已经黑了，周防借着教堂里的烛光，看见宗像镜片下的睫毛颤动。未等他做出下一步举动，宗像就迅速给枪上膛，扣动扳机，在周防脚边留下一个弹孔。

“还有几发子弹？”周防握上宗像拿枪的那只手。

“你还有几发子弹？”宗像反问，收着下颚抬眼看周防，周防看见他下嘴唇上水光摇曳。

久经压抑的情感在一瞬间爆发出来，周防首先采取了行动，把宗像压在木制的台子上，宗像的枪掉在地上，警帽被扔在地上，骨碌骨碌滚到墙角。这是场无声的战斗，双方都屏着呼吸试图抢占先机。一呼一吸间宗像已经被牢牢压住，他挑着眉头看周防，后者在下一秒就扳着他的脸试图篡夺他的呼吸，舔上他那惹人遐想的下嘴唇。

他俩大概谁都不会想到仅仅过了两三个月，拿着枪相对而立的两个人就会搞到床上去。这可有点太戏剧化了，比剧场上演的那些爱情喜剧还要恶俗，不过这票是一概不售出的啊，扒着窗子偷窥的人都该被枪子儿打穿脑袋。

但又为何不说这一开始就是他们两个的选择呢。要是这么想，周防在第一次遇见这位警官时就想吻他的枪管，解开他的制服纽扣抚弄他的胸膛，而宗像第一次面对这位红头发的地下帮派头目时就企图抛开一切，甘愿投入泥潭中和他一并沾得满身污秽。他们故作矜持地忍耐，又用眼神和言语调情，吊足了所有人的胃口。

周防终于开始着手一颗颗解开宗像的制服扣子，宗像的腰抵着桌子边缘，而这使得他的上半身差不多整个躺在台子上。他用膝盖去蹭周防胯下，扬起头看周防，挑衅似的笑起来。周防手下一用力，宗像剩下几颗扣子叮叮当当摔到地上，“你得赔我一件制服。”宗像皱起眉头。

“别吵。”周防不耐烦的啧了一声，刚开始撩起他碍事的袍子，整个人就被宗像掀翻在地。他眼花了几秒钟，而后看见宗像跨坐在他腰上，悠闲地解着裤带。

周防不做声，也不急着反击，以前他曾经在酒馆附近的小旅馆里和不认识的女人或者男人做过几次，他向来慵懒，便躺在床上看那些不认识的男男女女在他身上施展那些热情的技巧。通常不到天亮他就会离开，垫上那晚的旅馆钱。教堂里的烛光朦朦胧胧，周防好像看见宗像脸上显出他那些露水情人脸上常有的粉红色，即使他知道这绝对是幻觉。

他看见宗像脱得半裸，长长地呼着气，无精打采的生殖器官贴着他单薄的袍子，热度惊人——在这之前他一直以为自己才是燥热的那一个而宗像是一个不折不扣的冷美人。跟那些做弥撒的性冷淡的美人一幅模样，面无表情，嘴倒灵巧。

周防的袍子被掀开，宗像扶着他的生殖器，缓慢的坐下去，他嘴唇蠕动了几下，周防没听见他说了什么，也无心去听他那些刻薄话语。

刚开始确实费了点力气，周防没戴避孕套，并且那块湿润的地方绞得他发疼，不知道是他太大还是宗像太紧。宗像明显做活事前准备，否则那地方会是干涩的难以抽动的。周防的袍子都快被抓破了，宗像疼得眉头都皱起来。周防决定否决之前那个关于做弥撒的美人的比喻，因为现在这位骑在他胯上的警官明显不介意天花板上主的目光的洗礼，他和大城市里头的少数人一样不信教，要知道主最痛恨同性性行为。

“简直像一把刀在我肚子里捅…你也应该尝尝这个滋味……”宗像简直是在咬牙切齿，他出汗了，汗珠一滴一滴滑到他的胸膛上，周防觉得要是那是血兴许会更好看。

渐渐的宗像开始放松，移动开始变得轻松起来，他撑着周防的手臂，慢吞吞的上下晃动胯部，双方都立刻硬的像石块。仅仅通过宗像动的方式周防就断定宗像的性经历屈指可数。他晃胯的动作像小孩坐跷跷板。但这种事不能强求，谁叫宗像是警官呢，工作一天天弄得他晕头转向，哪里还有时间去顾及自己的生理需求。也许他那可怜的性知识都来自那一点点教育还有那几次乏味的欢爱呢，也许他来之前做的那些准备全靠一个昏暗巷子旁边的妓女教授，在住处全靠压抑的欲望支持自己坐下去。可这就是他妈的巧合，配上他妈的爱情简直叫人大骂。谁叫他俩相遇，又摩擦，最后又搞上呢，爱情这玩意就是这么操蛋，无论宗像技术多差周防都能硬起来，而哪怕周防是个男人宗像也心甘情愿把他的生殖器官塞到自己屁股里头。

而当周防终于找对地方之后，宗像就再也说不出什么刻薄话语了，他的腰一寸寸软下去，最后周防不得不趁他还没倒下去的时候扶住他的腰。周防再在下面顶了几下，宗像的嘴唇就抖了起来，深吐了几口气之后就冲周防露出笑，比起挑衅更像诱惑。

周防搂住他的腰，站起身，又把他压到了木制台子上。宗像两条裹着黑袜子的腿蛇似的缠上周防的腰，周防掐了把宗像的大腿骂了句妈的，用力往更深处顶了几下，宗像闷闷地哼了几声，只是挺了腰把自己更往周防那儿送。后者在心里把F开头的那个单词拼了一遍又一遍，然后发誓，看在上帝的份上，他今天非让这位警官哭出来不可。

他摸着宗像的腰，那上面的肌肉紧绷着。货真价实的男人肌肉，硬邦邦的生殖器官也是货真价实的跟自己一样的，这状况可有点诡异了——他压着的可是和他身体结构没什么两样的男人，况且那地方本来也不是用来进行性行为的。可他还是一手扶着宗像的腰，一手揉着他发涨的生殖器顶端，还一边往里顶。宗像的声音又哼哼变成轻喘，最后变成毫不掩饰的大声呻吟。他大腿内侧的肌肉收紧，把周防往他那个方向推，他收得更紧，收紧和放松的动作显得错落有致，直把周防往里吸。

宗像的呻吟比起女人来说绝不算好听，可等那呻吟染上哭腔之后，周防听起来却更有了兴致。宗像身子往前挺了，精液裹挟着濒死般的剧烈痉挛喷了出来，甚至沾上了周防的袍子，这袍子怕是真的不能穿了。一股液体同时进入了他的身体，他瘫在台子上，腰因为过度的紧绷开始有点抽搐。周防抽出来后伸手去摸他的脸，发现那儿已经湿润一片。

后来是周防抱着宗像回到教堂旁边那间小木屋，帮他善后还给他穿上衣服。至于那间已经不能穿了的警服，周防用他自己的外套替换了。他烧了那件神父服，裸着上身骑着宗像的摩托机车带着宗像到大城市里的酒馆喝酒。宗像借着月光看周防背上的纹身，还拿手指去描摹。

他们喝得晕晕乎乎，又轮换着驾车走走停停去往更远的远方，等到天空显出光亮来的时候，已经没人知道他们的踪迹。

先前的神父在周防来了之后就不见踪迹，而奉命而来的警官大人也跟着冒牌神父在一夜之间消失不见，人们在教堂地上发现了弹孔和警官的帽子，但没有血迹，于是那晚究竟发生了什么也就不得而知。也许他们会在小树林里做爱，也许他们会在某个地方混的风生水起，但这些东西都无足挂齿，就交给上帝去见证吧。


End file.
